


It Could Be You

by chadleymacguff



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Developing Relationship, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-21
Updated: 2012-08-21
Packaged: 2017-11-12 14:41:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/492299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chadleymacguff/pseuds/chadleymacguff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott is failing three classes and has to get at least a 'B' on his finals to not be held back a grade. Isaac offers to help him study.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Could Be You

**Author's Note:**

> Just a side fic that I decided to write after seeing something on tumblr that prompted the idea. The title was inspired by the song "It Could Be Me" by Alexz Johnson from the Instant Star soundtrack. Listening to it might provide a little insight into my thinking while writing this.

Failing three classes is not what Scott had planned at the beginning of sophomore year. He intended to make this his year of change. Becoming a werewolf was not exactly the change he had in mind. But it wasn’t all bad. He’d made first line, become co-captain of the lacrosse team and even gotten his first real girlfriend. Needless to say he had none of those things now and was about to be held back a grade if he didn’t get at least a ‘B’ on all of his finals. At this point he wished he could just go back to dealing with Allison’s psycho grandfather. At least that didn’t involve trying to cram almost an entire semester’s worth of information in over the next two weeks.

He stared at the pages of his history book. All of the words were starting to blur together. He could feel the defeat rising in his chest as he let out a sigh and smacked his head into the desk.

Just then there was a tap on his bedroom window, followed by a thump onto his floor. Whoever the person was they just entered without waiting for a response. He couldn’t help but think about how mildly annoying it was whenever someone would pop in uninvited. This time it was Isaac, which wasn’t really a surprise he usually came over uninvited. He could tell it was him without even looking up just by the amount of force that hit the floor. Isaac always tried to be respectful of his house and Scott’s mother. She had been very hospitable to him since the event at the morgue.

Scott and Isaac had become pretty good friends over the last month or so. They had bonded over their mutual interests in music and movies. Isaac was surprisingly a huge horror movie fan. But when you think about it, it really wasn’t that surprising. He was a grave digger at a cemetery, not to mention their lives were somewhat of a horror story itself. They’d have movie night almost every week and Stiles would come over. Sometimes Ms. McCall would join them when she got off work early. They’d all jump at the scary parts sometimes and gasp at the plot twists, but not Stiles because he would see it coming a mile away. Melissa would often have to leave mid movie when things got too scary for her taste. It was nice for Scott to have someone else in the gang that would come over. Not to mention Isaac wasn’t as into sarcasm as Stiles. That was a plus.

“What are you doing?” Isaac asked with a laugh as he tossed off his shoes into the corner of his room.

Isaac had almost made a habit of staying over every once and a while. Scott’s mom didn’t mind. She knew that the rest of his family was dead and he didn’t really have anywhere to go. She’d offered him the spare bedroom down the hall all the time but he would politely decline. He didn’t want to put her out. But Melissa could be quite a persuasive woman. He agreed to take her up on her offer periodically if she agreed to stop asking him. It put her conscience at ease and he and Scott had more time to play video games or watch My Bloody Valentine for the billionth time. It was Isaac’s favorite.

“Trying to cram all this stuff in before finals.” His response came out muffled through the pages pressed against his face.

Isaac laughed. “Well it’s not going to go in that way.”

Scott lifted his head and pressed it to his palms wiping the sleep from his eyes. “Dude I don’t know how I’m going to get all this in before finals. If I fail these tests they’re going to hold me back a year.”

Isaac could hear the desperation in his voice. He wished he could offer him some comfort. It was something no one had given him in a long time. Words of encouragement when you could feel the world crumbling around you and you don’t know how you’re going to get through, there’ll be that one person saying ‘just keep going, you can do this’.

“Well. What subjects do you have to learn?”

He lifted the books up one by one. He couldn’t remember anymore, it was all a blur of facts and charts and numbers at this point. “History, Chem, and Economics.” He let out another sigh.

Silence seeped in the room as Scott turned his attention back to his books trying to remember where he left off. A breeze came in through the open window, blowing the curtains and a few leaves from the ledge.

Isaac slapped his hands on his thighs. “Okay.”

“Okay what?” Scott said without moving from his position.

“I’m going to help you study.”

“Really?!” He jerked around almost toppling the chair to the floor.

“Yeah I mean it can’t be that hard. I have pretty good grades in all of those classes.” He turned his head slightly. “Well, except chemistry but I’m sure we can just phone that one in.”

Before he could look back over to Scott he was tackling him with the biggest hug.

“Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!”

Isaac wasn’t used to this kind of physical contact, at least not in an affectionate way. Sure he and Scott were kinda close but it’s not like friends really hug all the time. It was making him a bit uncomfortable but not in a bad way. It was another one of those, ‘I haven’t had normal relationships with people in so long I’ve forgotten how they typically work’ type things. He didn’t hate it. Isaac actually enjoyed the physical contact but he wasn’t going to admit that.

“Scott?”

“Yeah?”

“Can you please get off of me? You’re cutting off the circulation to my arms.”

Scott let go and laughed a bit to himself. “Sorry about that. You’re probably not used to hugs.”

“What do you mean?” He was curious as to what he meant by that statement.

“Well hanging around with Derek all the time. He’s not mister friendly. I think that if you tried to hug him he might explode or something.”

They both laughed at the thought of someone being brave enough to even attempt, let alone actually get their arms around him.

Isaac walked over to where he left his shoes and wiggled them on. “Get your books. We’ll study downstairs at the table. It’ll be better with all the notes that I have.” He took a look around the room. “They’d just get lost in here.”

Scott watched him walk over to the window. “Where are you going?”

“To get my books.” He replied laughing.

“Oh. Okay. Well use the front door when you come back. My mom doesn’t think it looks good with us coming in and out of the window all the time.”

Isaac nodded as he slid down the side of the roof and jumped onto the front lawn. He darted across the street and disappeared into the shadows.

+

Scott is just putting his books on the table when he hears the knock at the door. He’s pretty certain it’s Isaac from the shifting he can hear on the other side of the door.

“Who is it?” He said with a smile.

“You know how it is.”

He could hear the irritation in Isaac’s voice. Scott opened the door with a flick of his wrist. He let the door open by itself as he walked towards the table in the living room, leaving the task of closing and locking the door to Isaac.

Isaac tossed his bag on the coach and tugged at the zipper. He removed three books with corresponding notebooks and placed them on his side of the table.

“Maybe we should start with your weakest subject.”

Scott chuckled to himself. “Well I have an ‘F’ in all three.”

“Oh.” He was a bit shocked. Isaac didn’t think that it would be this much work but he was up for the challenge. It might even be fun helping someone succeed.

Scott looked at the blank look on Isaac’s face. “You don’t have to help me if you think it’s going to be too much of a hassle for you.”

His was sincere in the way said it too. Isaac could feel it. Like he knew that he was a lost cause and no amount of tutoring was going to help him pull himself out of this pit he’d dug himself into.

“Don’t worry about it. You’re going to ace this.” He flipped open his history notebook. It was the last thing he’d seen Scott studying so maybe that was a good place to start. It was going to be the freshest in his mind.

“Just out of curiosity, why isn’t Stiles helping you study?”

His eyes looked only at the pages of his world history book. “Stiles doesn’t help me study because it stresses him out too much. He said studying with me is like trying to teach a fish to ride a bicycle. Useless.”

They both laughed.

Isaac reached into his bag and pulled out a small case.

“What are those?”

Isaac was suddenly apprehensive about opening his case. “Okay, don’t laugh.” He pleaded, as he placed a pair of horn rimmed glasses on his face.

Scott snickered a little at the sight.

“I knew you were going to laugh.” He reached up to pull them off but was stopped by a hand from the other side of the table.

“No, no. Don’t. I was just surprised. I’ve never seen you with glasses on before.”

“They’re reading glasses really. I only wear them when I study. They do help but I think they make me look dorky.”

Scott smiled. “I don’t think they make you look dorky. They look cute. They make you look more studious by the way.”

He could feel his cheeks flush. He wasn’t used to compliments either, something else that made him uncomfortable. “Studious is a nice word.” Maybe changing the subject would draw Scott’s attention away from his red cheeks.

Scott could see he was trying to change the subject and was happy to oblige if it made him feel more at ease. He just smiled internally. “I used to do SAT prep cards with Allison when we were together. A few of the words actually stuck.”

They exchanged words back and forth as they covered some of the course material. History wasn’t as hard as Scott thought it was. Maybe it was the teacher. Isaac was patient and kind when he didn’t get some of his quiz questions right. It was nice for once for someone not to scold him when he didn’t know the answer to something.

“I’m going to the kitchen to grab a soda. You want something?”

“Whatever you’re having is fine.”

Scott disappeared into the kitchen while Isaac flipped over his notes, jotting down extra facts in-between the margins in sections where Scott wasn’t as familiar.

Isaac could hear him knocking around in the kitchen as he opened and closed the fridge, the pantry, and a few other cabinets. Something almost told him to get up and inquire when he heard Scott bang into something and hop a few times but it didn’t warrant any concern. He soon came back with two sodas, a bowl of chips and some candy bars.

“I thought we might need some brain food.” He said cracking open his can, taking a big swig.

Isaac popped a chip into his mouth. “Brain food is actually peanut butter and fish.”

“Ew.” Scott said wrinkling his nose.

“Well not together!”

They spent most of the night laughing. It didn’t even really feel like studying. They breezed through history and economics without any real problems. Scott was starting to feel a little more confident in his ability to learn. Isaac even let him pieces of his own candy bar if he got the questions right.

“Okay we’ve got history and economics down, now for the hard stuff. Chemistry.” Isaac held up the book with a grimace.

They both laughed.

At some point during their studying session they’d ended up on the same side of the table. It was more functional when Isaac needed to share his notes with Scott. Neither of them had even really noticed until one of the pencils rolled off the table and Scott reached under the table for it. His hand grazed Isaac’s thigh and he flinched so hard that he nearly knocked the table over.

“Maybe we should take a break.” Scott suggested.

“Y-Yeah. Good idea.” Isaac’s voice was shaky when he answered. He got up and walked down the hallway to the bathroom.

Scott was a little confused by his reactions. He’d never really seen him behave this way. Sure he’d only known him on a friend level for short amount of time but in all that time he’s never acted this bizarre.

When he came back he sat back on the same side of the table with Scott to his left. Scott could smell the cold water on Isaac’s hands and face.

“What’s wrong with you tonight?” He honestly wanted to know.

It was a fair question. He was behaving out of the ordinary. If Scott has acting this strange he’d say the same thing.

“It’s nothing.”

It was definitely something but he wasn’t going to tell him what was really on his mind. He wasn’t going to tell him that years of abuse from his father had given him serious intimacy issues even on a platonic level. Well there was that and that spending all this time with Scott he’d come to realize that he’s a really great guy. Scott had been a true friend to him. Which is precisely why he didn’t want to ruin it by saying something stupid like ‘oh it’s nothing really I just kind of have a crush on you ha-ha’. It’s not something you casually come out and say to someone. Even if that someone is Scott, the guy that needs most things spelled out for them.

Scott was staring at him now. He could almost read that there was something more to his response or lack thereof.

“You know, you’re a really bad liar.”

Isaac had forgotten all about their superhuman ability to tell if someone was telling a lie. This made him reconsider even helping him finish study for chemistry. Stiles was much better at Chem anyway so it made more sense for him to give it a try.

“Relax.” Scott’s voice was steady and a bit wispy. “I didn’t listen to her your heartbeat or anything, it’s literally written all over your face.”

“Metaphorically.” Isaac interjected.

Scott rolled his eyes back at him. “You know what I mean.” He nudged him with his shoulder.

Isaac flinched slightly at the motion.

“Yeah, see that’s what I mean. You keep flinching. You’ve been doing that all night.” He placed a hand on Isaac’s shoulder. His muscles tensed under his palm. “Are you nervous about people touching you or something? I mean if you are, all you have to do is tell me. I can respect your personal space.”

Isaac pushed his glasses back up his nose. He could feel his mouth was dry but he tried to apply as much moisture as he could by moving his tongue around. He was taking too long to respond.

“No. It’s not that. Well it is that. But it’s not  _just_  that.” Now he was stumbling over his words. Not good.

Scott shook his shoulder gently back and forth. “Relax. You can tell me.”

Truth is Isaac actually believed that he could tell him. He trusted Scott. The only reason he’d never said anything about it before is because it never really came up. Sure he’d had these feelings about him for a while but he didn’t feel the need to disclose them during a round of super smash bros on his old Nintendo64 or while they were on the coach watching horror movies. Maybe it wouldn’t change things if he just came out and said it. He was pausing to long between responses again.

“It’s not the touching,” He wet his lips as he searched for the courage to finish. “It’s the person doing the touching.”

Scott was a little confused. He wasn’t sure about what he meant exactly and then it all clicked. “Oh.” His eyes grew a bit wider as he took his hand off his shoulder.

This is what he was afraid of, Scott feeling uncomfortable being around him. He’d seen tons of tv where someone would tell someone about how they feel and it would change everything. If they were friends it would ruin their friendship because the other person was now aware of the other’s feelings.

Isaac didn’t want to look anywhere near his direction. He knew what he would see. The look of disgust he often got from his father when he would do something that he didn’t approve of. He felt a cool touch on his face. It was nice, calming even but he was confused as to where it was coming from. It was Scott’s hand. He was pulling their faces closer together. “Wha—“

He was silenced by the pressing of their lips. Something he definitely wasn’t expecting. His eyes fluttered closed as he accepted the warmth radiating from Scott lips onto his. He could feel his hands move almost instinctively up to grab Scott, pulling him closer.

There was something perfect about this moment. He didn’t think that it could get any better and then it did. Scott pressed his body into Isaac’s, sliding his free hand onto the small of his back as he lowered both of them to the floor.

They exchanged deep passionate kisses. Isaac could feel Scott’s tongue slip past his lips as his hand buried into his hair. He gave into the sensation as their tongues danced together in rhythm, jutting in and out of unexplored regions of each other’s mouths. Their breathing feverish as Isaac took the opportunity to run his hands over the defined muscles under Scott’s shirt. He felt him moan with approval as Scott slid his hands up to meet Isaac’s.

Scott pulled his lips away with a smile. At this point they were sort of holding hands and Scott was practically sitting on top of him. Isaac was trying as hard as he could to steady his heartbeat. To stop the rush of blood all over his body to places that he didn’t want to become as active as his mouth had been. Scott just looked at him with a smile of content.

“What?” Isaac couldn’t help but smile back. Scott had one of those smiles that was just contagious to all that could see it.

“Did I tell you how cute you look in those glasses?”

Isaac pushed up to meet his face until he could feel the heat of his breath onto his lips. “Yes, but you could stand to mention it again.” He pressed their lips together, this time short, sweet and delicate. His body fell back onto his elbows as they parted. “We should really get back to studying.” He said with a smirk, bucking up for him to get off.

“But this is so much more fun.” He whined as he shifted his body off of Isaac’s. “Want to hear something funny? When me and Allison would study we’d spend most of our time like this.” He laughed to himself.

“Oh really? So this is just a thing you do with your tutors?” Isaac pouted his lips a bit so that Scott could see his expression.

“What can I say? Smart is sexy.” He ran a hand into Isaac’s curly locks. It was a soft touch of reassurance. Reassurance that this wasn’t a one-time thing just to break through the walls that Isaac had up to distance himself from getting close to people. It was something more than that. “And it helps that you’re cute.” He placed a chaste kiss on his cheek and buried his face into the space where Isaac’s neck and shoulder meet. He took a deep breath. Inhaling his scent before pulling away to focus back on his school work.

With their legs entangled they went back to studying. Every so often they would exchange a kiss or two, light touching under the table, twirling fingers through each other’s hair. Making a mock test about the periodic, Isaac had to wonder to himself what this was. It was nothing to complain about but he had to wonder where this left their friendship. That’s when he decided he didn’t care. He’d done enough over thinking for one night. He just needed to enjoy what he semblance of a normal life he was having. Studying for finals with a guy he liked, a guy that to his surprise, actually liked him back. It was simple and that was enough.


End file.
